Every Single Freckle
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: So on Jaime Reyes 17th birthday Bart has a mini crisis. Sorta fluffy ig. Caution though: I suck at summaries and there's alot of our favorite little Impluse crying. also Awkward Conner and Cake! ( Bluepulse, SpeedBuggy Comments would be greatly appreciated! )


"Happy Birthday!" was shouted out by a chorus of people as Jaime teleported via Zet-Beam Into the Young Justice headquarters. M'gann was there, shaking her orange bangs out of her mint green face as she held out a giant chocolate cake with azure icing and a beetle on it. Beside her was Bart, Garfield, Tim, Cassandra, Superboy, and L'gann, all smiling and clapping as Jaime shook his head in disbelief. As he came closer he quirked a thick eyebrow and picked up the tiny plastic sky blue beetle perched on the corner by his name. M'gann smiled apologetically, as Garfield began bouncing rather enthusiastically up and down beside her, tail flicking behind him. "It was my idea! The beetle I mean not the cake. Cool, huh? You like it?" he gushed excitedly, tail coming to wrap around Jaime's pants leg.

"I love it _hermano_. Very cool." Jaime reassured the boy, patting his head and delicately setting the beetle back down. Bart's breath hitched when he realized Jaime had winked at him, speeding out of the room after a quick wave.

"Oh, Happy Birthday Jaime!" Cassandra squealed launching herself into a full hug, almost knocking the spanish boy over as she crushed the life out of him with a tight hug. She wore white jeans and a red tank top today, a birthday hat over her pale blonde hair to fit the occasion. "Um, Cassie? Your breaking him." Tim laughed, tapping his girlfriend on the arm who pulled back with an apologetic kiss to the wheezing boy's cheek. "17. Getting pretty old on us, huh?" Tim said.

"_Por favor_, with the way Cassie hugs people I'm surprised I even survived this long _ese_." The group erupted in laughter, Cassie's bellowing laugh loudest of all as she lifted the cake from M'gann's hands and flew towards the dining room."Come on guys, cake time! BigBlue gets the first slice." Tim smiled racing Garfield and L'gann to the table.

Connor patted Jaime's shoulder at the same time M'gann pecked him on the cheek. "Sorry we couldn't decorate. I forgot you were coming this early. The others were caught in the blizzard." she apologized.

"M'gann it's crash. This is more than enough. _Gracias_." He reassured her. Connor raised his eyebrow, eyes flickering over to Bart (because since when did Jaime say crash?) who was practically vibrating with excitement as he stepped back into the room at normal speed. When had he left? In his arms was a thin blue poorly wrapped present with a green bow taped on it.

Connor gestured towards the kitchen with M'gann, a smirk on his face as they went to go break up the shouting match that had erupted between Cassie and L'gann about patience.

Bart waited until they disappeared around the corner."I got you this! Every one else's present is the room but I couldn't w-" Jaime grabbed Bart by his red sweater and tilted his head up, words still tumbling off his lips and placed a soft kiss to them. Bart got the message to shut up and instead hopped up, wrapping his arms around Jaime's broad shoulders to kiss him. He stood on his toes, hands raking though ink-spill black hair as he left Jaime ravish his lips, a content little moan escaping his lips because jesus they hadn't kissed for 1 week and 2 days (not that Bart was counting).

Between saving people, keeping their relationship secret, Jaime's new job at his uncles auto shop , school, and Jaime not raising suspicion at home there was barely anytime for Bart. He understood of course but he rather be making out with Jaime 24-7. His Jaime. Bart fingers were sliding up Jaime's black t-shirt, cold digits tracing abs and pulling on the elastic of his underwear. "Mmm Bart."

Jaime pulled back, tall frame straightening back up as he licked his lips."We can't. They're waiting for us. Come on. " He smiled apologetically, tearing his gaze away from Bart's kiss-swollen pink lips. "Feeling the mode about now 'er-man-o. I can't wait."

"Come on _hermoso_. They went through the trouble to bake a cake. They're our friends." He picked up the present and started towards the dining room. Bart was tearing up.

Jaime was 17 now, almost legal, ''6,6" and working. He rarely saw him anymore, and the sneaking suspicion that Jaime was getting older and moving on from him was overwhelming him as if he was drowning. He himself was only 14, skinny brunette with an embarrassing amount of freckles that was nothing compared to the curvy 17-year-old girls that threw themselves at Jaime. Jaime probably just didn't want to see Bart cry, which is why he hasn't broken up with him yet. With that thought in his mind, Bart sniffled and let the tears fall down his flushed face.

A broken sob left his lips before he sped to the bathroom, hands clasped over his lips before anyone heard him. He was losing him, like he had lost everyone else he once loved. Yes, crying was immature and a babyish thing to do, but Bart couldn't repress his emotions as well as Tim and Dick could. He was being selfish, it was his boyfriends birthday for God's sake, but for how long would he be able to use that title?

He tucked his knees up to his frail chest and buried his face into his skinny jeans, Chestnut hair shielding him as he sat on the cold bathroom tiles. His phone buzzed minutes later.

_Blue: Babe! where r u?! The Zeta-Beam's are back online. Everyone's here now... you okay?!"_

Bart sniffled, biting his lips as hot tears pricked at his eyes.

_Bart: Everythings fine. I'll be there in a flash._

"Kid? Hey, Kid?" Superboy punched in an override code and the bathroom door clicked open, metal doors sliding shut behind him as he entered. He had heard the sob as soon as it happened, through all the loud hellos and laughter of the freshly arrived Leaguers. He had left quietly, following the sound of said noises until he had arrived to the bathroom, where he recognized the voice.

Bart looked up, cheeks and ears tinged pink as he sheepishly waved before wiping his face with the back of his small hand. He turned away, thin body shuddering as he struggled to regain his normal breathing patterns. Connor sighed, dropping down beside the boy to find out the problem. Bart was the happiest member next to Garfield, their excitement and immaturity practically holding the league together with humor and seeing Bart down like this made Connor itch to punch whoever did this in the face. He didn't say anything for a second, studying his combat boots and waited for Bart to speak up, to fill the room with mindless chatter like he usually did.

"Jaime's gunna' leave me." He whispered finally, cat-like flashlight green eyes filled to the brim with hot tears as he turned to face Connor, whose blue eyes had gone wide. "Y-Y...So you are going out with Jaime?! I knew it, I fucking knew it. Garfield owes me 10 bucks." Connor muttered the last part under his breath before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why would he do that? You guys have been going steady for..?"

"An entire year. Blue's 3 years older than me and already he doesn't have time for me. And once when I was going to visit him at the shop there was some girl there, with the prettiest green eyes and she-she was flirting. Flirting with him with her damn top all pulled down. He was smiling." Bart whispered burying his face in his hands. Connor was silent as he watched because woah, he had never seen Bart so upset. "All I got is dumb freckles."

"Bart. From the way he looks at you, which unfortunately I've witnessed multiple times, you can tell he adores you. Seriously, Jaime doesn't care about boobs and eyes." Connor awkwardly told him, mentally wondering if maybe he should have called M'gann for this. When Bart looked up Conner was uncomfortable obviously, cheeks scarlet and rubbing his neck. "Yeah."

Bart smiled a little, sniffling as he wiped his tears away. Connor looked like he was about to say something but instead opened his arms, which was a very rare sight. Connor hated hugs. Yet he didn't object when Bart rested his head and hands on his chest and he felt a few tears leak through his black Superman shirt, instead wrapping the young boy in a tight embrace (all the while blushing like the queen).

_Blue: Bart? Where are you ese? I've saved you some cake. I'll bring it to u if u would like._

Bart leaned back, pulling his phone out and tilting it so that Connor could see the words. "See? He loves you. Don't respond, I'll tell him." Connor assured him, ruffling his auburn hair before getting up and leaving. Bart hopped up and ran to the mirror, scrubbing tear tracks off his tanned skin and fixing his shirt straight. Moments later Blue had punched in the code and burst into the room. To find Bart in the mirror, throwing some tissue in the garbage has he sniffled. Those beautiful bright green eyes he loved so much were red-rimmed and closed as he inhaled.

"Jaime your going to leave me because your getting older and better-looking and there girls who-who um who like you are so much better than I am plus I'm only... I'm just umm.." His perfectly composed mature speech was crumbling and he couldn't help the hiccuped sob that escaped his aching throat. After balancing Bart's slice on the sink Jaime was there in a millisecond, arms round Bart. He hushed him softly, fingers running through that wild mess of hair. Bart sighed, inhaling motor oil and clean soap and everything he needed. Jaime was sighing, resting his head on the shorter boy as he rubbed circle onto his back.

"_Estoy enamorado_ Bart Allen. I love you Bart Allen, for now and for ever. You don't have to worry about anything like that every again. And I love your freckles." Bart pulled back, letting Jaime wipe his face off, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. "Every freckle?"

Jaime laughed, a pretty sound that made Bart chuckle a little himself as Jaime begin pressing feather light kisses to the dots on his cheeks, his arms. Bart was laughing by the time he finished, hands entwined in raven hair. "Every. Single. One." He finished off. He pressed a chaste kiss to Bart's open lips and handed him his plate, where he had saved the plastic beetle, just for him.

Bart smiled. "Crash! All that sadness was giving me the serious rumblies." He stuffed his face with cake as Jaime watched with fascination and disgust. "_Vamanos_."

Back out front some Justice Leaguers, the other members of the Y.G.L, and even Batman was there. Music was playing, Wolf was wrestling with Garfield in tiger form on the floor while Dick and Connor watched on, Wonder Woman was arm wrestling L'gann and eating cake at the same time. Everything looked fun. Jaime winked at Bart before walking over to Superman, who was laughing that loud contagious laugh of his. "Barty-Boy!" Cassie yelled from somewhere. "HELP ME PICK A MOVIE."

An hour later the Big guys (and WonderWoman) had left, a few Y. 's had gone home, and the headquarters were relatively silent as the remaining people watched Die Hard (Thanks Cassie).

Connor was sitting with his arms crossed, M'gann with her hand on his shoulder. Wolf was asleep on his side, Garfield using his downy white fur as a pillow as he snored softly on the floor. Raquel was on the couch softly talking with L'gann, Tim and Dick were idly throwing a tennis ball back and forth without looking up from the movie. Bart was betweeen L'Gann and M'gann.

"Te quiero, amor mío." A smooth voice interrupted the silence as Jaime handed Bart another slice of cake from behind the couch. Bart smiled, stuffing a forkful into his mouth. Jaime anticipated this move and pulled Bart's head up and pressed a long, passionate kiss to his lips, licking the icing off his tongue and lips. Bart forgot how to breathe as Jaime kissed him, fork clattering to the plate. Everything except the taste of Jaime was a blur.

"Damnnit!" Raquel gasped, making Bart pull away horrified with red cheeks and ears. Jaime looked as calm and happy as ever, finger coming up to swipe icing off his lip and lap it up as he returned to his seat.

Everyone stared for an uncomfortable moment before Raquel jumped up and threw down 5 bucks on Connor's lap. "I didn't think you were right."

M'Gann laughed, smiling sweetly at Bart."Hello Megan! I totally should have seen this coming." She laughed. From the floor Garfield woke up and immediately regretted it, seeing Connor's outsrteched hand.

"Its over lil' man. BugBoy and Speedy Gonzalez here are together. We know now through that uncalled for and explicit display of grossness." Raquel explained, as Bart stared mortified. Garfield pullled out a crumpled bill and threw it a Connor with a shrug. Tim himself was smiling rather widely.

"I bet Barbara 50 bucks! "

"I think they're cute." Dick announced, pushing away his bangs andd nodding.

"I thought everyone knew? Even a blowfish like you had to know Conner." The fish boy piped up.

"Bart?" Everyone turned to stare at the now silent boy. "Um you, you never opened your present from Bart." M'gann replied, bringing the package to the spanish boy's lap and giving the speedster time to get his brain back online.

Jaime tore open the present throwing Garfield the green bow ( which he tried to put on Wolf, which lead to a wrestling match) and pulling out a brown box. In the box was an empty Chicken Whizzies chip bag with black autograph on the front. "No Way! Cody Denville signed this!"he exclaimed holding it up for everyone to see.

"It's my favorite skateboarder!" He explained to Raquel and L'Gann whose faces where mirrored in confusion. Jaime laughed happily, pulling out a tiny white note with the terrible scratchy writing that belonged to Bart. "The very first bag of many Chicken Whizzies I stole from you. Yours now and forever, Impulse." Jaime fead out loud.

"Awwwwwwwww." everyone chorused as Tim made gagging noises

"Do you like it?" Bart asked, stepping over the squirming mutant and giant wolf on the ground to come and sit on the arm of Jaime's chair.

"I love it. Very, very crash." Jaime smiled, grabbing Bart's thin hips and pulling him onto his lap for a kiss.

Bart moaned softly into the kiss, feeling high and dazed from the turn of events. He sat up, pulling back Jaime's head by his hair to control the kiss and Jaime rested his hand's on his hips beneath his shirt.

"Look guys, im not homophobic or anything but look I just got 15 bucks. I'll give it to you if you stop performing soft-core porn." Tim dramatically moaned as he grabbed the bills of Conners lap and threw them. Everyone laughed.

"Where would I be without you?" Jaime whispered into Bart's ear as he leaned back, his back to Jaime's broad chest. His arms rested around the older boy's where he sat curled up on his lap.

"Hopefully not with anyone else." Bart mumbled sleepily, leaning into the kiss planted on his neck.


End file.
